


A Piece of Heaven on the Earth

by Rowland



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, Sex, idk - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowland/pseuds/Rowland
Summary: "You are my piece of heaven in this miserable land."





	A Piece of Heaven on the Earth

_Put your hands together and look at the heaven, make your prayer, look to heaven, pray for mercy, the angels can spit in your face if they want, look at the heaven, they get sick with your sins, look at the heaven, it's the only thing you'll have of them, look at the heaven, they don't care at all, you are an insignificant pebble._

_What difference does it make?_

_Put your claws on my hips and push hard, tear the milky skin and taste the golden and sparkling ichor, nectar of heaven and ambrosia of the gods. You lick your lips and pray for more; you hold me, come, I'm your anchor, I'm the anchor that holds you in a pleasure dance. The demonic blood that pours into your claws does not satisfy you, I know, come to me, oh my demonic hero; sink your paws in my breasts and delight._

_~~~~_

That dark man with strong back and arms pushes hard on the body of the smallest man, that graceful figure of white moon skin and cold sapphire eyes bowing from the pleasure it receives from each rude onslaught of the demonic vigilant. His throat burns, his lover roars like a beast to the full moon.

Bat wings extend across the space in that room, panting flutter like butterflies and crash scandalously turning into moans on the walls. The thin arms of the blonde extend and his fingers cling to the white sheets speckled with red. Humid and slippery sounds resonate and the fierce blows to her thighs begin to stain his skin with scarlet. He doesn't care about anything. He sinks his face with pearls of sweat on the pillows, drowning out supplicant cries, while his companion marks an accelerated rhythm followed by wheezing panting with the name of the graceful blond boy. The brownish human fingers begin to turn dark blue and the nails become long, sharp claws that join the skin on the sides of the blue-oji.

" _Akira!_ " A sharp cry escapes the blond's throat, reaching the devilman ears, shaking him and encouraging him to keep going, far from finishing his task.

Akira hisses between clenched teeth the name of his friend who helps him in distress. He turns him around hard, leaving him lying behind the bed, now he can see him straight ahead; it lies completely discarded, reddened and panting. He opens his legs and sinks back into that warm, tight hole, repeatedly.

Ryo Asuka, can feel his stomach heat up, that heat starts to go down to his belly, his climax is approaching, he can feel his erect member tense and start to drip between the small space between he and Akira. He squeezes his legs around Akira's hip, pulling him closer.

" _R-Ryo_ " he says in a guttural voice, and bends over to pass his lips in a soft brush with the pink lips of his lover.

The kiss is soft, warm and comforting, counteracts with the impure actions that exert in their dance of overflowing lust. A sharp gasp breaks the kiss, Ryo gasps and screams when his hot essence crashes between their bellies. The face of Akira takes refuge between the hollow of the neck of Ryo, suffocating its moans, to the being pressed by the inner walls of the blond in its orgasm.

Akira continues to push a few more times to feel his cock gradually drip to overflow inside Ryo; the blonde gasps as he feels filled by the burning sperm of his Devilman. A couple more pushes and the demon feels satiated.

Both boys lying on the bed, exhausted and satisfied, with sore bodies and breasts that rise and fall. The brunette wraps his arms around the naked torso of the blonde, burying his face in his flat chest. The soft white hands go down to touch Akira's dark hair, coiling between the strands and caressing them. After spilling so much lust and carnal desire, they end up in each other's arms in search of warmth and affection. Akira smiles, at Ryo's delicate touch, and kisses her skin chest that cools down little by little.

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too_."

Ryo sighs, against the brunet and rebellious hair of the demon boy, and Satan lets him smile and feel satisfied with just that.

"You are my piece of heaven in this miserable land"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write poetic sex with these guys  
> If you notice an error, notify me, plz~


End file.
